Life Again
by Medliniel
Summary: When Eric is betrayed in the future, Sookie, now more powerful than ever, has to do everything she can to save him. But, has she done too much? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note!

This is my very first submission, but definitely NOT my first fan fiction. Read and review, send me your love!

Characters aren't mine, I just like to play with them.

**Chapter One**

It all happened so fast. Too fast for my mostly human eyes to see. Then, as soon as I saw him, everything slowed down. No longer functioning reasonably, I did the only thing I could and ran to his side, screaming his name.

"ERIC!"

When I reached him, I could see the damage that had been done. It seemed like his body was barely hanging together, with thousands of claw marks marring every inch of him except his face. Only a few gashes were visible on his beautiful face, but I knew that even the Viking couldn't survive this kind of damage.

"Oh God, Eric," I whispered, tears forcing their way out of my eyes, "please, don't leave me here alone!"

He managed to open his eyes and look up at me with a slight smile. He lifted one ravaged arm and stroked my cheek, trying to soothe me. In our fifteen years together, I had only seen him cry once, when Godric decided to meet the sun. Now, there was a single red tear falling down his face. Struggling to form words, he spoke to me in a weak voice.

"I am sorry, lover. Know that I love you, and do not wish to leave you. Make sure the children remember their father, and please take care of Pam for me."

And with that, he was gone. In the place of the most powerful, stubborn, clever, and loving man I had ever met was a puddle of bloody slime. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Pam running towards me, her face covered in bloody tears.

"No," I spoke aloud to no one, "this will not happen!"

Everything came to a stand still. I looked around to see everything and everyone frozen in time. Then, time was rewinding itself. I was still kneeling on the floor, but I could see myself running backwards away from where Eric fell. I saw who did this to Eric, and I saw what we had miscalculated.

As if in a trance, I said, "Further."

Everything was rewinding even faster now, all the way back to when the day I had walked into Fangtasia and first beheld Eric. Time started to slow down.

Struck with some of the cleverness that had rubbed off on me from Eric, I concentrated even harder and whispered, "Back to the beginning."

Since this was my magic, it knew what I meant. I went all the way back, a little over one thousand years ago, to the moment Eric was born as a human. I paused for a moment, struck by the sight of Eric as an infant and laughed to myself when I noticed that he was a very large baby.

Refocusing on my task, I forwarded time until Eric was about sixteen years of age. He was sleeping in a field, and I took the chance to touch his forehead. He flinched, but did not awake. I smiled to myself, hoping that this plan would work. I went forward again, to the day that Eric buried his wife and youngest child. Looking at him, I knew he was wrecked with grief. Summoning more magic to my aid, I touched his forehead again, longer this time, and saw him take in what I had implanted in his mind.

I forwarded time many times, and each time implanting a different memory of us in the future. I could feel my body and mind giving up on me, and I knew that I had to reach my destination soon. Everything was slowing down again, and I was only a few years away from where I needed to be. Then, with a sudden impact, I felt I was being vacuumed out of myself and was hurdling toward a younger version of me, who was sun bathing in the yard of my house. That was when everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note!

Thank you all for the reviews and adds, etc.! It gives me the guts to continue this story!

One little detail worth mentioning, in my story, most of the plot will follow the events that happen in the book, however, I prefer Godric as Eric's maker as opposed to Appius, so the events concerning Godric, taken from the show, are in this story, and Appius is out. Don't shoot me, I just really like Godric...

Read and review, send me your love!

Characters aren't mine, I just like to play with them.

Previously...

_I forwarded time many times, and each time implanting a different memory of us in the future. I could feel my body and mind giving up on me, and I knew that I had to reach my destination soon. Everything was slowing down again, and I was only a few years away from where I needed to be. Then, with a sudden impact, I felt I was being vacuumed out of myself and was hurdling toward a younger version of me, who was sun bathing in the yard of my house. That was when everything went black._

**Chapter Two**

When I opened my eyes, the sun was still out, though it was about to descend into the horizon. Not much time had passed since I blacked out, and thankfully I still remembered everything that had happened. Gathering myself, I sat up and looked around. I had no idea what the date was, most importantly the year. But, from the smell of someone making a pie in the kitchen, I knew that it was before my Gran had been murdered. Taking a deep breath, I stood up and walked towards the house. It had been so long since I had seen Gran and I wasn't entirely sure how I was going to take it.

Aside from those worries, I knew that the few people close to me would notice a change. I wasn't the same Sookie that I was before. I was smarter, more cunning, and more powerful with my fae magic. But, I decided I'd worry about that when it came up.

At the back door of the old house, I tentatively opened it, and upon stepping into the house, I saw Gran in the kitchen humming a song while she baked.

She turned to look at me and smiled, "There you are," she said, "I was beginning to wonder if you had fallen asleep out there!"

I smiled sheepishly and replied, "Sorry Gran, just got lost in my head, I guess."

I was relieved to find that this was much easier than I expected. But, I still didn't know what what year it was, which was imperative to my plan. As I was rummaging through the thoughts in my head, Gran turned to look at me again and frowned.

She stopped fussing with her pie, and came to put an arm around my shoulder.

"Honey, are you okay?" she asked me.

Being pulled back into what was now my reality, I put on the best smile I could manage and answered, "I'm fine Gran. Still stuck in those day dreams, I guess."

Gran didn't look convinced and pulled me closer as she asked, "Are you sure that's all? You look like you've lost somethin'."

I was shocked at her perception of my emotions.

_Yes, I did lose something, Gran. More than you'll know._ I thought to myself.

But, I had to be strong right now, and I couldn't lower my guard until I was alone. I was afraid of changing too much history, and for right now, I had to be the young naïve Sookie that everyone knew.

"I'm fine, Gran, really," I lied with a smile on my face, "I just forgot if I had to work tonight, is all."

My lie seemed to appease her concern and she replied, "You really were lost in those day dreams, weren't you, hon? And no, you don't have work tonight, it's marked on the calender."

Smiling bigger, I gave her a quick hug before she returned to her pie and went to look at the calender. Seeing the date, I winced inwardly. I was two years too early! This shouldn't have happened! I was supposed to arrive just a couple of weeks before meeting Eric at Fangtasia. I let out a sigh, knowing now that I had to wait two years for my plan to be set into motion. Knowing that Eric was out there somewhere, in Shreveport, no less, and that I wasn't even supposed to know he existed yet, was a tough pill to swallow. But, I knew I had to be strong. So much was riding on my success here, and besides, maybe I'd get a chance to do some things I'd always wanted to do before my life got more complicated.

Turning to Gran, I said to her, "You know, I've been thinking about taking some college classes or somethin'. Let's face it, we both know I ain't got much of a social life, unless you consider working at a bar bein' social."

She looked over her shoulder at me and said, "Really, hon? That's kinda sudden, how long you been thinkin' about this?"

I just shrugged and replied, "Just a little while. I know it won't be easy considering my disability and all, but I think it'll pay off in the end, don't you?"

She took a second to think about it and responded, "Indeed I do, Sookie. You've always been a smart girl, you know that. I know it's just been tough on you. There's a little college out in Shreveport, you know, if you're that interested."

_Oh, I know. Been there, done that, Gran._ I said to myself. I smiled at Gran and nodded my head, keeping it in the back of my mind.

I knew about the college because that had been where I got my first degree in business, some seven years in the future from now. But, I knew that if I had my degree before meeting Eric, it would come in handy more than once. And maybe combined with my telepathy, he'd offer me a position at Fangtasia that wasn't being a waitress. He had in the future, I accepted, and it had made things much easier on the both of us.

I looked at the clock in the kitchen and yawned. "Gran, I think I'm gonna turn in early. Gotta work tomorrow, bright and early." I said with ease.

She laughed and nodded her head. "Alright Sookie. I love you and have sweet dreams." she replied.

I hugged her one more time and kissed her on the cheek before I headed up to my bedroom. I locked the door to my room as soon as I was in and slumped against the door. My body and mind were exhausted from my little trip, and all of what happened was still bouncing around in my mind. I undressed and pulled an old nightgown over my head, turned out the lights, and tucked myself into bed.

I rolled over, facing the opposite side of the small bed, and I lost it. This would be my first night in many years without Eric. It was also a shock to my system that it was night time, and instead of just getting up, I was retiring for the day. I turned onto my back and looked up at the ceiling. Everything started to sink in now. I had been so concerned with getting to where I needed to be, and keeping up appearances for Gran, that I hadn't had time to process what happened.

Eric was killed. Right in front of me. He literally died in my arms. Our children, my twins, Celeste and Aidan didn't exist anymore. Silent tears streamed down my face as I pondered whether or not I did the right thing. They were only three years old, with no cares in the world, and now they were gone, just like that, because their mother decided to save their father. I slapped myself mentally, because I knew I was doing the right thing. They needed their father as much as I did. I knew I would see them again, because they were a gift of faery magic. As long as Eric was mine again, our children would be born. I smiled inwardly, realizing how Eric it was to be so possessive. He loved saying "mine", especially during our many sessions of sexual intimacy. I thought of the first time I saw Eric, and how I was so attracted to him, but so deluded by one Mr. William Compton to see it. I mistook attraction for disgust.

And for a long time, I blamed everything on him.

Not this time. I would go easier on him, but just a little bit, because he loved how feisty I was. Even if it had gotten him nearly killed over the years. Thinking on the events that led up to Eric and I being together, I wondered how much I could change, and how it would affect our lives. I didn't want to change too much, but I knew there was one thing I absolutely had to change. I was not, under any circumstance, going to sleep with Bill Compton. The "Bill Compton Experience", as I refer to it, was not going to happen. Yes, I needed him to get me to Eric, but I didn't have to date him. His agenda for his queen would allow me a little wiggle room in that department.

But enough about Bill. Two years was a long time without Eric, at least to a mortal like me. But, if Eric had lived for one thousand years before finding me, especially now with the memories I was able to plant, I could put up with a measly two years. It wasn't going to kill me. It was just going to make it even better when he found me.

Steeling myself for the years ahead, I thought on Eric, and the love we shared, the bed we shared, and the life we shared, and eventually I would fall into a blissful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note!

I know this story has been Eric-lite so far, and no Eric in this chapter, either. Don't hit me! I promise some EPOV next chapter!

Read and review, send me your love!

Characters aren't mine, I just like to play with them.

Previously...

_Steeling myself for the years ahead, I thought on Eric, and the love we shared, the bed we shared, and the life we shared, and eventually I would fall into a blissful sleep._

**Chapter Three**

**Two Years Later...**

Finally! Today was the day that I met Bill for the first time! Not that I was all too excited about seeing him again, but this was the day that things started getting into motion. It had been an agonizing couple of years, and I just couldn't help but drive past Eric's house a handful of times, just to be comforted by the fact that he was so close. But, I knew I couldn't risk being seen by him yet. He would recognize me, literally, as the girl of his dreams, the second that he saw me.

I also knew I was risking a lot by taking night classes at the community college in Shreveport. I knew that before the "Great Revelation", this was one of Eric's haunts, as it had, "bad lighting and pretty girls," as he once told me. But, with help in the form of financial aid, I was able to get my degree in business and remain unseen by one Eric Northman. What surprised me though was how much I had relied on Eric in the future. Now, I've always thought of myself as fiercely independent, but all throughout the assignments in my classes, I found myself thinking, "What would Eric do?", and every time I had to sign for something, I had to stop myself from signing as Sookie Northman. I missed him so much, especially at night, that I had cried myself to sleep for the past two years.

But, enough of that, I would be seeing Eric for the "first" time in just a few days. Bill would be attacked by the Rattrays tonight, I would be attacked, well hopefully I wouldn't be, tomorrow, and the following night we would be at Fangtasia. But, that night at Fangtasia was also the night Gran had been murdered. It had been hard as hell trying to stomach Rene being at the bar on most nights, seeing as how he was the psycho killer who murdered Gran. But, I didn't think that Gran would die this time around. I wasn't going to be dating Bill, so there was no reason for Rene to come after me, I hope.

As I was musing my own thoughts inside my head, the bar fell silent as Bon Temps' very own vampire walked through the door. Bill fucking Compton, in the miserable flesh. Of course, he made a beeline for my section and sat down at one of the booths.

As politely as I could manage, I walked over to his table and said, "Welcome to Merlotte's! What can I get for you?"

He glanced up at me with his dark eyes and took me in._ This is the telepath the Queen sent me for? _He thought to himself. Well, good to know I still retained my advanced telepathy since I could read his mind.

I just smiled at him until he gave me his order, "True Blood, O Negative, if you have it, please."

I nodded and said, "Sure thing. I'll be right back."

I went to grab his blood when Sam appeared at my side.

He inclined his head in Bill's direction and asked, "Is he what I think he is?"

I chuckled lightly and looked over my shoulder at Bill, who hadn't yet taken his eyes off of me.

"I do believe he is, Sam. Now, play nice." I said, slapping him lightly on the shoulder.

I warmed up Bill's blood and delivered it to him promptly, like any good waitress would. It was a fairly quiet night at the bar, and I knew I had to get into Bill's good graces, as it were, in order to get myself to Fangtasia in a couple of days. I also knew that I couldn't clue Bill into my gift, since that was what he was here for, and since I wasn't planning on being attacked by the Rattrays, he wouldn't have a chance to get his blood into me. So, playing dumb was my very best bet. At least until I could get to Eric.

I was still standing next to his table when I asked, "Mind if I have a seat?"

A small smile appeared on his face and he extended his hand toward the seat opposite him.

"I believe you're our very first vampire customer, Mr...actually, I never did catch your name?" I said. I couldn't believe I was here, again, flirting shamelessly, again, with a vampire I've grown to hate.

"Bill," he replied, "Bill Compton."

"Compton, huh? The Comptons used to own the place next to mine. Any relation?" I said, hating having to carry on this pitiful banter.

He nodded his head, saying, "Yes. The Compton house was my home once. With the death of my last living descendant, I've come back to live there, since I am now able to."

I pretended to be fascinated by all this bullshit, since I knew better. I knew who the hell Bill fucking Compton was, and I knew he was up to no good. But, I couldn't let that show.

I glanced at my watch and smiled at Bill saying, "Well, break's over, gotta get back to work. Listen, I live right across the cemetery from you, if you ever want to stop by for a chat."

God, I hated playing nice. After fifteen years with an ancient Viking husband, something was bound to rub off. But, without Bill, I had no excuse to just show up at Fangtasia one night. I needed him to get me there, and then I really didn't care what happened to him after that.

I stood up to go back to my shift and Bill stood up with me announcing, "I should get going as well, I've got some things to do before dawn. It was nice meeting you, Sookie."

Feigning shock, I asked, "How did you know my name?"

He smiled to himself, probably thinking I was some dumb bitch in need of being impressed, then he said, "Your name tag."

I glanced down, pretending to laugh nervously, and said, "Oh, of course. Good night, Mr. Compton."

And with that, he was out the door. I tried to relax, but I couldn't. Not yet. Bill was about to be attacked by the Rattrays, who conveniently exited the bar only a few seconds behind him. Focusing on listening in on Bill's mind, I waited until he was attacked. Then, they had thrown the silver, and I ran to Sam, explaining the situation, and was out the door.

They were about to start draining him when I showed up behind them.

"Hey! What are you scumbags doing?" I screamed as I ran toward them.

"Back off, bitch!" Denise replied.

With all the force I could muster, without tapping into my magic, I charged at them with a tire iron I had in my hand. Okay, so maybe that part was magic, considering I did summon it to me, but it couldn't be helped, and I knew for a fact that Bill wasn't aware of it. Another benefit of having a Viking for a husband was the excellent sword training. I started to beat the shit out of the two losers, and they kept trying to come at me, and I was artfully dodging them, until they decided to get the hell out of there.

I ran over to Bill and peeled the silver off of his melting skin.

"Oh my God," I shrieked, "are you okay?"

Still weak, Bill replied, "Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you for saving me. How did you learn to fight like that?"

I shrugged and responded, "Took some classes at the college in Shreveport just for the hell of it."

Which, by the way, was absolutely true. I decided I needed to sign up for some sword training classes, just in case I needed to defend myself, and the way I fought, it was obvious I had been trained by somebody. This was something else Eric taught me. Always have a cover story.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, pretending to be concerned. I knew he was fine, but I wasn't supposed to know that.

"Yes, I am. I am in your debt, Miss Stackhouse. If you are ever in need of anything, please let me know." he said seriously.

I nodded and watched him speed off into the night. I let out another sigh and headed back into the bar. Sam was very concerned when I came back in, covered in sweat, out of breath, with blood on my shirt. I convinced him I was okay, and he convinced me to take the rest of the night off.

After a seemingly long drive home, I hopped into my shower to get the grime and dirt out of my hair. I forgot how dirty, literally, being involved with vampires could get sometimes. But, it was worth it, since I would cash in on Bill's favor to get me to Eric. Now, I just had to wait on Jason to be suspected by the local authorities, so I would have an excuse to get to Fangtasia. I felt a little bit guilty that those poor girls had to die so I could get to Eric, but I knew that was something I couldn't change. I had to let plot unfold, just like it did the first time.

I towel dried my hair, put on some comfortable pajamas, and wished I had just a little piece of Eric with me as I slept. A shirt, some of his cologne, I'd even settle for a sock. But, I had to spend some more nights alone, but it was all worth it. He'd come back to me, in the end.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note!

Thank you all so much for your kind reviews and adding me to your lists! My phone has been constantly going off with e-mail alerts from this site, it's a wonderful thing! Now, concerning the story, if I get anything wrong timing wise, and you happen to notice it, please let me know! I'm trying to stay within the confines of the events that have happened in the book, but sometimes I forget about stuff. This chapter will have some long awaited EPOV, but it won't be much, so I'll be uploading chapter 5 in a few hours, hopefully. Next chapter will have Sookie's reaction, and of course their "private conversation"! Now, on with the show!

Read and review, send me your love!

Characters aren't mine, I just like to play with them.

Previously...

_I towel dried my hair, put on some comfortable pajamas, and wished I had just a little piece of Eric with me as I slept. A shirt, some of his cologne, I'd even settle for a sock. But, I had to spend some more nights alone, but it was all worth it. He'd come back to me, in the end. _

**Chapter Four**

I had been very antsy the past couple of days. More than once I was tempted just to throw it all to hell and go to Fangtasia by myself. But, that wouldn't do any good, especially since the police hadn't even arrested Jason yet, which was the whole springboard for my visit to Fangtasia. But, finally, this morning, I got the call that Jason had been put in jail. Of course I was upset, what sister wouldn't be when your brother gets arrested for murder? But, I knew he was innocent, and I knew he would get cleared. I waited for the sun to set and immediately ran over to Bill's place, telling him about my brother's arrest, and my need to help him. I casually suggested checking out Fangtasia, since it was the only vampire club I knew about, and maybe if we knew what vampires these girls associated with, we'd have a better idea about the killer.

Reluctantly, he agreed to take me there, but wanted to wait until the next night. I begged him to take me tonight, and eventually he agreed. That will be the last time I beg Bill Compton for anything! So, here we are, standing in line to get into Fangtasia. I could see Pam checking ages, just a few people ahead of us. It felt like this line was moving slower and slower by the second. Finally, we were the next ones in line. I tried not to cringe when Bill put his hand around my waist.

_It's all for show,_ I told myself, _just a few more minutes and you won't have to put up with his bullshit ever again._

Keeping a smile plastered on my face, we approached Pam.

"Driver's license." she asked with her hand out towards me.

I fumbled around in my pure for my wallet and handed it to her. "Kind of funny, getting carded in a vampire bar." I said, trying to play as stupid as possible.

Pam did not look amused and replied, "I cannot tell human ages, and we must not serve minors."

She took a thoughtful look at my face and said, "Sookie Stackhouse, age 25. How nice."

With that she walked away and Bill led me to the bar, asking me if I wanted anything to drink. I took my usual gin and tonic, and decided to skip on asking Longshadow anything. I already knew what I needed to, I just needed to get to Eric, and I was getting desperate.

Bill led me to a table and I sat down in the chair, trying not to look at Eric quite yet. I was trying to prepare myself for the onslaught of emotions that I knew would be coming as soon as we locked eyes. I could feel a heavy weight on my shoulders now, and I knew he was staring at me. Gathering all the bravery I could, I looked up at stared straight back at him.

**EPOV**

It was a dull night. More of the same tourist bullshit I see night after night. After a thousand years, humanity was still as boring as shit. However, I was good at making money, and that's exactly what Fangtasia did. I had barely noticed the pathetic human who crawled up to me and was pulling on my pant leg, and having no time for his desperate attempt for attention, I kicked him and sent him flying across the room.

My child, Pam, approached me from behind and bent down to tell me something.

"Bill Compton is here." she said, slightly bored.

"And why the fuck should I care?" I replied.

"You might be interested in what he brought with him." she offered, nodding in his direction.

I scanned the crowd and spotted Compton, as well as the girl he had brought with him.

I froze. It was her. The girl I had been having visions of since before I was a vampire. Every single one of them came back to me in a flash. Tasting this woman's blood, having sex with her, laughing with her, comforting her, seeing her belly, heavy with my children, two infants asleep at her breast, things that were not possible. All of a sudden, every human emotion I had kept locked inside of me sprung forth. I was shocked, confused, angry, and suspicious. Never in my wildest fantasy had I imagined that she actually existed, I always played off those visions as being dreams, not of a specific person, but of a life I could never have. Those visions had haunted me throughout my existence, but they also kept a little piece of humanity alive, locked deep inside of me. But, here she was, this human who I've seen impossible things with, sitting in my bar, chatting with that shit excuse of a vampire, Bill Compton.

I had to know what she was, if she could anyway be responsible for the visions I'd had. It was a long shot, but I didn't live this long by ignoring my instincts. Keeping my inner turmoil in check, I beckoned them over to me. Bill was holding her hand, and they stepped up to the platform where I was seated.

"Bill Compton. Long time no see." I said, sounding as bored as can be, while on the inside, I felt like a livewire.

Bill nodded and gestured to the girl standing by his side saying, "Eric, this is-"

"Sookie Stackhouse. I know." I interrupt.

"How do you know my name?" Sookie asks.

Hearing her speak, in the here and now, calmed all my emotions, leaving me only with the overwhelming desire to protect her. And fuck her, but I was surprised to find that this was beside the point.

Pam, being able to sense my shifting emotions, answered, "I never forget a pretty face. You're in my vault, now."

Sookie just smiled and said, "Oh, that's great."

I could tell that Bill was not comfortable with this whole situation. He knew that I was interested, considering the way I've been staring at her this entire time.

Attempting to draw my focus away from his human, Bill turned to Sookie and said, "Sookie, this is Eric Northman."

"Nice to meet you!" she offered, enthusiastically.

"How sweet." I replied, she was trying to be polite. To a vampire. I chalked it up to southern hospitality.

"Not really." she shot back. I couldn't help but laugh. What a contradiction! Feisty and polite, all wrapped up into one sweet little package. How intriguing.

"Miss Stackhouse, you are not one of our regular customers, may I ask what brings you to my establishment tonight?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed, as if her attention had been distracted, which is not unusual. "I was wondering if I could show you a couple pictures? See if you recognize either of them? They were murdered in Bon Temps, and they both had vampire bites. I'm trying to find the connection."

I paused, distracted by the scent of her, as she bent her head down toward her purse to retrieve the pictures. She smelled human, perhaps the best smelling human I'd ever come across, but human nonetheless. Perhaps she had nothing to do with my visions after all. She was brave, I had to give her that. Coming into a vampire bar, asking around about two murdered fangbangers? Not quite the safest tactic.

She extended her hand, holding two pictures, towards me, and I couldn't resist but to provoke Bill.

I stood and said, "Miss Stackhouse, perhaps we should discuss this in private. In my office."

Of course, Bill took the bait, like he always did. He was young, compared to me, but still, he was too impulsive for his age.

"She is mine!" he hissed.

I had assumed this, of course, but quite to my surprise, the girl didn't seem to agree. Judging by the expression on her face, Bill had most definitely crossed a line. Then, just for a fleeting second, I could see a change in her eyes.

Intelligence, confidence, and cleverness flashed in her eyes, then she seemingly regained her composure and announced, "Bill, I do not remember giving you any indication of being _owned_ by you! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some questions for Mr. Northman!"

She turned and looked up at me, then nodded her head. As she followed me to my office, I reflected on how interesting this night had become, and I had a feeling that this was only the first of many.

**A/N: I know the beginning seemed a little rushed, but I didn't see the harm in skipping over some stuff to get to the part we've all been waiting for!**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note!

Here is chapter 5 as promised! Chapter 4 was really tough to write for some reason, but this chapter flowed much better, I thought. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews!

Read and review, send me your love!

Characters aren't mine, I just like to play with them.

Previously...

_She turned and looked up at me, then nodded her head. As she followed me to my office, I reflected on how interesting this night had become, and I had a feeling that this was only the first of many. _

**Chapter Five**

**SPOV**

I couldn't believe this was happening again. Obviously I knew it was going to happen, but actually being here made everything much more real for me. Seeing my Eric again alive, well sort of, and well put a giant crack in the armor that I had built up since losing him. .Standing in his office, alone with him, had really forced me to deal with everything. He stood opposite me, leaning against his desk, waiting for me to speak. I knew I had to say something. If I didn't, I'd lose it, right here in front of him. I was trying desperately to form words in my brain, but they wouldn't come out of my mouth.

Then, one tear trailed down my face, tickling my cheek as it fell onto my dress. Then another tear followed, and another. Eric was frozen, more so than usual, and his eyes were wide. I couldn't help but chuckle, since even in the future, Eric was no good at handling my tears. He was more than a mess than I was when I was pregnant!

Knowing he would be confused by my mood change, and possibly think that I was insane, I offered an explanation. "I'm sorry, my brother was arrested for the murder of these two girls, and I promised myself I wouldn't cry. I'm not crazy or anything, I swear."

It was a lie, but a believable one.

He cocked his head and studied me for a second and said, "You don't strike me as the type to come to tears easily."

I smiled, and nodded at his assessment of me. I was glad to find that he was much softer with me this time around. I had hoped that my actions would allow him to trust me more easily, and if his attitude toward me was any indication, then they had done just that.

Eric seemed lost in his thoughts, as we stood in his office, and though I had refrained from picking up on any of his thoughts, out of respect, I decided to take the opportunity to confirm my assumptions. As I peeked into his mind, his gaze flew to my face, his eyes smoldering. Not with anger, thankfully, but with lust. I blushed when I read what he was thinking, and they were very naughty thoughts indeed. We were in his bed, with me underneath him, both lost in passion, and moving together like only lovers can. I was screaming his name as he sank his fangs into my breast.

Then, with my shields down, I caught the thoughts of the undercover cop in the bar, waiting for back up. Immediately, I searched for the mind of the man that Eric had kicked earlier, and I found it, pleading for a vampire named Taryn to continue feeding from him.

"Eric," I gasped, pulling him out of his fantasy, "the police are going to raid Fangtasia! You have to get out of here!"

Instantly, he was in front of me, mere inches between our bodies. His fangs came down and he hissed, "Are you a cop?"

I shook my head, incredulous at the notion.

"No, I'm not a cop! Do I look like a fucking cop?"

He shook his head and took my hand in his. I nearly fainted from his touch, having been craving it for so long. Hearing the change in my blood pressure, he raised his eyebrows and stated, "We do nothing illegal here, there is nothing to worry about."

I snorted, and snatched my hand out of his. It was too difficult to concentrate when he was touching me. The room could be burning down around us and I wouldn't care.

"Tell that to Taryn, who is currently feeding on that guy you kicked earlier."

I saw anger flash in his eyes as he whipped out his phone and dialed.

"Pam, get out now. The police are coming." he spoke into the little phone and hung up.

"Tell me how you knew all of that." he demanded.

I let out a frustrated sigh, knowing the police were only minutes away from storming into the bar.

"I'll tell you everything!" I pleaded, "Just get us out of here!"

He smirked, and scooped me up into his arms, at vampire speed, nearly knocking the breath out of me. You never really get used to vampire speed, in any situation.

"Hold on tight." he whispered in my ear.

And I did, as we were out the back door, and flew into the night sky.

**EPOV**

I took Sookie to a condo that I use for various business meetings. I knew I was taking a risk taking her here, but it wasn't one of my usual resting places, and the building was well secured. I landed on the balcony and set Sookie down on her feet. I approached the tinted sliding glass door, and used the retinal scanner to gain entrance. Once the door was open, I let Sookie enter, following her.

"Retinal scanner, huh? That's some fancy stuff." she remarked.

"Yes, well, one can never be too careful." I admitted.

She looked around the living room, which had been converted into a conference room, and I had time to take in her whole appearance. There hadn't been much time to do so at Fangtasia, and I was distracted by other thoughts. She was wearing a little white halter sun dress, with red flowers on it. It was modest and simple, but it showed off her figure very well. She had a sun kissed glow, and her blonde hair fell to the neckline of her dress, teasing as to what was underneath. Her legs were smooth and femininely muscular, and looked delicious in the red heels she was wearing.

Indulging in a quick fantasy of those beautiful legs locked around me, I felt another slight pressure building in my head, like the one I had felt in Fangtasia. There was more to Sookie than just a pair of pretty legs and a fierce personality, and I was determined to have the truth.

"Miss Stackhouse-" I started.

"Please, call me Sookie." she interrupted.

I nodded, inwardly pleased with this concession.

"Sookie," I started again, "you promised to tell me how you knew about the raid?"

She let out a sigh, seemingly struggling with how to begin.

"If it makes you more...comfortable," I said, "I mean you no harm...which is rare, trust me."

Her eyes met mine, and she smiled slightly. I was taken aback with the lack of fear on her part. While I'm not overtly cruel, I am intimidating, and it is rare to come across anyone not afraid of me. Especially someone so small and breakable.

"Well, I'm not sure how the best way to go about this is, but the fact is, I'm a telepath." she explained, looking me in the eye the whole time.

Telepaths, while extremely rare, were not unheard of. I nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"I've been one all my life, and I can hear the thoughts of humans. That's how I knew about the raid, and about the man in the bathroom." she said.

I took a few steps toward her, closing the distance between us. Her breathing became heavier, and she swallowed. She was nervous, and with good reason.

"And vampires?" I asked, not meeting her gaze.

"What about them?"

Oh silly girl, she was stalling.

"Can you read vampire minds?" I asked, more direct this time.

She was silent for a moment, her eyebrows pulled together in thought, and she closed her eyes.

"Yes," she admitted, "I can. I have to concentrate on doing it, unlike human thoughts, but yes, I can hear them."

Stroking my chin with my hand, I processed this information. I wasn't exactly surprised, as I had suspected that was the pressure in my head I had felt earlier. It made sense, and the pieces fell into place.

"Are you angry?" she quietly asked.

"No, just thinking. Does anyone else know about this ability?" I asked.

She shrugged, relaxing a bit, and answered, "No one like you. The people in my town think I'm crazy, and my grandmother doesn't say much about it."

"This is good," I told her, "you should keep it that way. If other vampires found out about this, they would kill you."

She nodded, seeming to have already taken this into account. She tilted her head, and looked at me thoughtfully.

"You say other vampires...why not you? Why am I not dead yet?" she mused aloud.

I laughed, liking her frankness. It was refreshing. I turned my back to her, and closed my eyes, letting the images from my past wash over me.

"You are too valuable," I admit, "your...assets could prove quite useful to me."

"Let me get this straight, I'm not dead yet because you plan on using me?"

I turned to face her, and she had her hands on her hips, with an angry expression on her face.

Moving faster than she could comprehend, I had my hands over hers, and my lips were at her ear.

"No, not to use you. I would have you work for me, on occasion, and you would be rewarded handsomely, however you choose your payment."

I could feel the warmth of her skin as she blushed, backing out of my grasp.

"Well, in that case," she says breathlessly, trying to recover her composure, "I'll think about it, Mr. Northman."

I take her hand, and place a light kiss on it, looking up to her and saying, "Please...call me Eric."

Again, she snatches her hand away, as if from a snake, and asks, "Fine, Eric. I need to be getting home now, my grandmother is probably worrying about me."

I glance at my watch and realize it's nearly 3 am, slightly surprised that so much time had passed.

"Of course, Sookie. I'll fly you myself."

Before she can have a chance to refuse, I scoop her up again once more, breathing in her scent, and feeling her delicious warmth against my cool skin, and fly off in the night.

Nearly fifteen minutes later, we landed on Sookie's front porch, thanks to knowing her address, courtesy of Pam. I set her down on the porch, and immediately I catch the scent of blood. My fangs slide down, and I stood next to Sookie in a defensive stance.

Sookie looked alarmed, her eyes taking in the house, as she whispers, "No!"

"Sookie, something is wrong here." I warn her.

She runs through the front door, and I hear her scream.

Unable to come in through the front door, I call to her, "Sookie, you have to invite me in!"

I hear her muttered invitation, spoken through tears, and I'm by her side in less than a second.

She is on the floor, sobs wracking through her entire body, holding the body of an elderly woman, who is lying in a pool of her own blood.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note!

Once again, thank you all so very much for your reviews! I'm really enjoying writing this story, and I'm glad that you all are enjoying it as well, but this was another tough chapter to get through. I know that these first few chapters have been pretty depressing, but no worries! It's only going to get happier from here on out!

Read and review, send me your love!

Characters aren't mine, I just like to play with them.

Previously...

_She runs through the front door, and I hear her scream._

_Unable to come in through the front door, I call to her, "Sookie, you have to invite me in!"_

_I hear her muttered invitation, spoken through tears, and I'm by her side in less than a second._

_She is on the floor, sobs wracking through her entire body, holding the body of an elderly woman, who is lying in a pool of her own blood._

**Chapter Six**

**SPOV**

_Not again!_ I thought to myself, cradling my poor Gran in my lap. I cried uncontrollably, trying to comprehend what had gone wrong. There was no reason that my Gran had to die this time! Everything I had changed so far should have prevented this from happening! Maybe, I had changed too much? Magic is a very fickle thing, and there's always consequences, good or bad. I shook my head, still trying to process what had transpired. Meanwhile, as soon as I invited Eric inside, he was in and out of every room in the house.

Then, he was by my side, causing me to jump at the speed of it.

"Whoever did this, they didn't stay long," he said, investigating the crime scene more efficiently than any policeman ever could, "can you think of anyone who could have done this?"

I knew who did this, since she had been killed the same exact way as before, I just couldn't figure out why.

Trying to calm myself, I looked up at Eric and said, "No. I can't imagine who could have wanted her killed."

Looking back down at Gran, I thought to myself, _yet another lie. _I wasn't sure how much longer I could refrain myself from telling Eric the truth, but it would have to be soon, if I wasn't preventing as much as I thought I had.

Gathering my thoughts, I jumped up and turned my attention to Eric once more.

"Eric, you have to get out of here!" I exclaimed.

Eric shook his head, and responded, "Absolutely not. I can't leave you unprotected, not with a killer out there."

I stepped toward him and grabbed his arm, trying to convince him to leave.

"Eric, you can't be here when the police come. I know for a fact they aren't exactly tolerant of vampires! With the two other murders, and those girls' involvement with vampires, what do you think the police are going to think! Besides, how are you going to explain how we got here?"

He took my hand from his arm and placed it in between his own, saying, "Sookie, do not worry about me. I have already called the police. Pam will be here shortly with my car, and we have an alibi. The security records at the condo will show when we left. Right now, we must be concerned with finding whoever did this."

I pulled my hand away and walked toward the front porch. I couldn't be near Gran's body right now, it was too much. So much blood, so much violence! I had to get away from it.

I stood on the front porch, looking up at the stars when Eric walked up beside me. Still gazing heavenward, I quietly asked him, "Why are you helping me? This doesn't concern you."

I saw emotions flicker over his face, out of the corner of my eye. A very rare slip for him.

He sighed unnecessarily and answered, "I have seen your tears twice since we met. A woman's tears do something to a man...even a dead one. Also, this has to be connected to the other murders, and that concerns me."

I took a deep breath and said, "Of course it has to be connected. Two killers, simultaneously committing crimes in a town as small as Bon Temps? Statistically, it's nearly impossible. You'd have better odds winning the lottery three times over. The thing I don't get is the motive. She had nothing to do with vampires! There's a missing piece here..."

Eric moved in front of me, commanding my attention. So, he _had _noticed how I was pulling away at his touch. He softly stroked my cheek with his fingers, and then gently held my face in his hands.

"Sookie," he said softly, mesmerizing me with his voice, "I do not think your grandmother was the target. I believe you were."

"I know." I said, my voice quivering with emotion.

I could see the flashing of police lights through the trees before I finally broke down, collapsing into Eric's arms.

Everything was such a blur. The police showed up and did what they had to do. They asked me some questions and I did my best to answer them, but I was in no state to be questioned. They checked out Eric's alibi, and just like he promised, his car was in the driveway, and the security records checked out just fine.

As the police combed through the house, searching for clues, I was lost in my own grief. I wasn't only grieving for Gran, but for Eric, our children, and the life we worked so hard to build. We were happy! Finally happy, until someone had to take that away. Gran's death had me thinking twice about what I had done, if it had all been a mistake. Was I destined to be alone? I had Eric for fifteen years, and taking my fae blood into account, I was supposed to have him for so many centuries beyond that! Was life so cruel that everyone I would ever love would end up leaving me, one way or another?

Pulling myself back into reality, the first thing I noticed was Eric's shirt was completely ruined now. Not knowing how much time had passed, I glanced down at Eric's watch and realized dawn was just over an hour away.

"Eric!" I gasped, "you have to go! Sunrise is in less than an hour."

Still holding me, he let out a laugh, saying, "And leave you here alone? I won't have you ruining anyone's shirts but mine."

"But, Eric-"

"No. I will not leave you alone. I will either go to ground here, or you will come home with me." He demanded.

Too exhausted to fight him, I gave in, muttering, "Fine. Take me to your house, then."

I was surprised to find that the policemen had already left, doing all that they could then. So, Eric scooped me up and we flew off into the sky. Some point after leaving my house, I dozed off, with no tears left to cry, and my dreams were taking on nightmarish themes. I saw Eric, dying in my arms, and now Gran, dying alone with no one to hear her screams for help. Then, two figures were walking towards me, similar in height. Their faces were foggy, until they came closer. There was a man and a woman, both with long blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. They reminded me of Eric's eyes.

"Celeste! Aidan!" my dream self cried out in recognition.

My twins looked at each other, then back at me, and nodded.

"Keep going, Mother." Aidan said, his voice so similar to his father's.

"You're on the right path. Don't give up now!" Celeste encouraged, sounding so much like myself.

I felt empowered by their words, encouraged by the sight of them. Yes, I had to keep going. No matter how hard it would get, no matter the loss, I had to keep going for my children. This world was not a world I would want to be in if they weren't given the chance to exist.

My dreams took a more pleasant turn, consisting mostly of my memories of Eric. Our wedding day, the night I gave birth to our twins, laying in bed, simply talking and laughing the night away. But, then, something at the back of my mind was pulling me away.

"No...not yet..." I said aloud.

"Sookie...you've been asleep all day...it is evening now." Eric's voice beckoned me.

Opening my eyes, I searched the room for Eric and see him sitting in a chair across the room. He was staring at me, and I couldn't place the emotion that was in his eyes. Anger? Confusion? Suspicion?

I was about to ask him what was wrong, but he silenced me with a wave of his hand.

"Before we speak of anything else," he said, his voice quiet, but authoritative, "I know you have your secrets, I'm not so stupid as to not realize that, but, you should know you talk in your sleep. And I _must_ know who Celeste and Aidan are."

_Oh, shit_, I thought to myself, _how am I getting out of this one?_


End file.
